


Here with Me

by lokilokilll



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilokilll/pseuds/lokilokilll
Kudos: 2





	Here with Me

“你是阿帕基吧？”白色西装的男人撑着伞站在昏暗的灯光下。  
阿帕基眨了眨被雨水糊住的眼睛，就算过量摄入的酒精让他的思维和判断变得迟钝，他也能感受到那个男人绝对不属于这里。这里有的只是疯狂的赌徒，酗酒的废物，站街的妓女和不见天日的黑暗。  
“阿帕基，重要的不是结果，而是得到结果的过程。加入我的小队吧！可别被过去束缚一辈子直到死啊。”男人合上雨伞，大滴的雨水滴在他的身上，晕出深色的印记。他静静地站在那里，等着阿帕基给他一个答复。  
阿帕基有些恍惚地看了一眼身后，在哪里于他而言都没有区别，不会有比现在更糟糕的人生了。  
这就是阿帕基与布加拉提的初遇。  
“布加拉提，那个新人看起来很不好相处啊。”纳兰迦和布加拉提耳语。  
阿帕基好像是听见了，朝这边看了一眼，又向别处看去。大多数时候，他对外界都毫无反应，眼神空洞。过度酗酒已经对阿帕基的神经造成了损伤，让他变得麻木，反应迟钝。没人明白布加拉提带他回来的意义何在。  
“阿帕基，我想你需要戒酒。”布加拉提不知第几次找到了烂醉的阿帕基，他身上带着来路不明的伤口，不知道是摔的还是被人打的。  
“我需要你执行一个任务，一个只有你才能完成的任务。”布加拉提把阿帕基从地上拽起来。  
“只有我才能执行？”阿帕基抬起眼皮看了布加拉提一眼，听起来就像是一个哄骗他振作起来的谎言。这个世界上真的有什么事是只有他才能做的吗？  
“嗯，但是在这之前你必须先戒酒。你也明白，你现在这个样子是执行不了任何任务的。”布加拉提的眼瞳像极了那不勒斯的海，平静深邃又充满力量。  
姑且先相信布加拉提吧，阿帕基对自己说。布加拉提话的真假已经不重要了，阿帕基想要的只是一个能支撑他的借口。  
至于那个任务，布加拉提一直没有告诉阿帕基，“现在还不是时候。”他这样说，“但是阿帕基请你相信我，我绝对没有欺骗你。”布加拉提的眼神炽热而真诚，有一瞬间阿帕基甚至开始对布加拉提所说的任务憧憬起来。  
戒酒，锻炼身体......阿帕基完成了波尔波的测试，正式加入了组织。  
终于阿帕基领到了他在组织里的第一个任务——去清理在黑帮眼皮底下“做生意”的人。对方也是亡命之徒，任务的凶险程度超出了布加拉提的预料，阿帕基和纳兰迦虽然完成了任务，但也只是侥幸逃生。  
“布加拉提，那个阿帕基实在是太疯狂了！”纳兰迦比划着，“他炸了对方的军火啊！我差点就回不来了！你看看我身上！”他在布加拉提眼前转了个圈，身上扎了不少木箱和铁器的碎片。  
事实上，阿帕基在这次任务久违地体验到了“活着”的感觉，越是接近死亡，这种感觉就越是强烈。在生与死的交界，他忘记了自己的一切罪孽。  
从那之后，阿帕基开始频繁地从布加拉提手里接任务，布加拉提都怀疑他的身体能否承受如此高强度的任务。阿帕基的状态不正常，过度亢奋绝不是什么好事。  
在又一次阿帕基向他说明要出任务时布加拉提拒绝了他。  
“为什么？是我哪里做的不好吗？”阿帕基开始变得焦躁，他好不容易找到一点存在的意义，就像冬天雪地里的一簇火苗，阿帕基好不容易才把它捂在手心里，现在布加拉提却叫他放手。  
“阿帕基，你做得很好。但是你也需要休息。”布加拉提明白他说的话对于阿帕基意味着什么，但是过度沉溺于争斗总有一天会要了阿帕基的命。  
布加拉提留心观察着阿帕基的接下来几天的精神状态，没有任务的时候他的精神状态一直很不好，接到任务后会好一些，但很快就会再消沉下去。而且有一件事情布加拉提很在意，中午的时候福葛不小心碰到了阿帕基的手臂，然后布加拉提看见阿帕基下意识的捂住了自己的手腕。  
布加拉提忍不住往最坏的方向想。  
晚上布加拉提坐在住所的床上有些心神不宁，他实在没办法放任阿帕基不管，既然他把阿帕基带回来了，那就一定要对他负责。  
布加拉提穿上外套匆匆出了门，他希望一切只是他多想了。  
“阿帕基？你在吗？”布加拉提敲了两下门，里面没人应答。  
“阿帕基！”他又重重敲了一下。里面传来了什么东西落地摔碎的声音，然后就是死一般的寂静。  
“Sticky Fingers——”  
布加拉提走进去，房间里没开灯，借着窗外的月光他看到了满地的玻璃碎片，还未凝固的血滴一路滴进了洗手间。  
糟了！布加拉提冲向洗手间，他使劲拧了两下把手，被反锁了。  
“阿帕基！你在里面吗？阿帕基！”布加拉提召唤出替身。  
“别进来！”阿帕基的声音很嘶哑，但布加拉提分明能听出他在哽咽，“求你了，别进来......”  
阿帕基原本以为戒了酒他就能变得好一些，但是事实恰好相反，没有了酒精的麻痹，那些曾经的罪孽就开始啃噬他的神经，时时刻刻都提醒着他是一个罪人。强烈的自我厌弃让他喘不过气来，他需要做一些事情来减轻自己的罪孽。  
救救我......布加拉提......阿帕基听见自己的心这么说，但他还是拼命把自己藏起来，谁都不要来找他，他不配得到任何人的救赎，他就应该一个人悄悄消失，不被任何人知道。或许一开始他就不应该加入布加拉提的小队，不要对任何东西抱有期待，在消失的时候就不会这么痛苦。  
门外归于平静，阿帕基抬起头来，果然，布加拉提已经走了吗？他用手臂遮住脸，鼻腔里都是血腥味，鲜血顺着眼角流下来。阿帕基拿过身边的玻璃碎片，今天划的伤口还不够，这么一点疼痛不足以弥补他的过错。  
突然，阿帕基听见了拉链的声音，布加拉提闯进来一把打飞了他手里的玻璃碎片。  
“阿帕基！”布加拉提把阿帕基从地上揪起来，他手臂上的伤口暴露在布加拉提眼前，“这样就想离开吗！他让你活到现在是想看你这个样子吗！你简直就是个懦夫！”  
“我不是懦夫！”阿帕基好像被踩了尾巴的猫，他一把推开布加拉提，自己顺着墙壁滑坐在了地上，“我不是懦夫......”他抬起头对着布加拉提歇斯底里地吼道：“那你告诉我啊！我该怎么做！我这种人存在的意义又是什么！”  
布加拉提沉默了一会儿，蹲下身来朝阿帕基伸出手，“阿帕基，如果不是懦夫那就证明给我看，去做一切你能做的事，不要用这种方式来逃避曾经。当然，我不是要你忘记过去的一切，但我觉得这应该是你前进的动力。阿帕基，我的小队需要你。”  
阿帕基仰头看着布加拉提，对方只回了他一个温柔的微笑和一只温暖的手，阿帕基慢慢伸出手握住了布加拉提的手。  
布加拉提的温度源源不断地传到阿帕基手中，将他从冰冷的地面上拉起来，一直走到客厅布加拉提都没有放开他的手。阿帕基呆呆地看着布加拉提的背影，有一瞬间他好像看见布加拉提在发光。  
“既然没有医药箱的话只能用拉链先代替一下了。”布加拉提给阿帕基手臂上大大小小的伤口都拉上了拉链，伤口实在是太密，看起来有些滑稽。  
阿帕基举起手臂看着那些拉链有些出神，替身能力也能被如此温柔的运用吗？布加拉提，真是个不可思议的人。  
布加拉提在沙发上找了一块相对整洁的地方坐下来，“阿帕基，我很担心你现在的状态。所以我有个很唐突的建议，我想你先搬过去和我住一段时间。”  
阿帕基想回绝，布加拉提又一次开口，“我想现在变更一下，这不是建议，是命令。”  
对上司的命令绝对服从，这是阿帕基第一天加入组织就开始学的规定。  
“嗯。”阿帕基有些不情愿地答道。  
“那今晚就先在你家吧。”  
“等等，今晚就开始了吗？”  
“当然。你觉得你现在的状态很让人放心吗？”布加拉提指指阿帕基的手臂，“而且只要我走远能力就消失了，那些伤口就会重新裂开。”  
看见阿帕基皱着眉头，布加拉提又补了一句：“我睡沙发就行。”  
阿帕基点点头。  
两个人沉默地四目相对了好一会儿，客厅里的气氛紧张又尴尬。  
“那我先去睡觉了。”阿帕基决定先自行离开，他本来就不善与人交流，就算布加拉提现在在他心里变得稍微有些不同了，他也并不打算和他交谈。  
“嗯，晚安。”  
阿帕基把多余的被子丢给布加拉提，转身关上了房门。布加拉提这个男人看起来虽然温柔，但是他一旦决定一件事情就绝对不会改变主意，并且一定要把它做成。阿帕基靠在门上听着外面渐渐没了动静，布加拉提应该睡了。阿帕基点了根烟坐在床沿戴上耳机，他睡不着，今晚他的情绪太激烈，变化得也太快，他现在还有点没回过神来。  
阿帕基抽了大半包烟，烟头塞满了床头的烟灰缸。窗外吹来的冷风让他缩了一下脖子，他抬头看看天，月亮已经不见了，要下雨了。  
阿帕基把抽了一半的烟摁熄，他记得他给布加拉提的是一床薄被，这个天气好像不太合适。阿帕基叹了口气，皱着眉头把柜子里的薄毯拿了出来，就当是布加拉提大晚上来找他的谢礼好了。阿帕基对自己编的理由嗤之以鼻。  
布加拉提似乎是睡熟了，阿帕基把毯子盖在他身上，听见了对方平稳的呼吸声。  
就这么相信自己吗？阿帕基看着布加拉提露出来的脖颈，不管是谁，只要一把小刀就能要了他的命。阿帕基伸出手在布加拉提的脖颈上虚虚比划了两下，手指碰到了对方柔软的黑发。阿帕基像被灼伤一样猛地缩回了手，“嘁。”他转身回了房间。  
听到房门被关上的声音，布加拉提睁开了眼睛，他摸了摸被子上的薄毯，勾起嘴角朝阿帕基房间的方向看了一眼。  
雷欧·阿帕基，似乎并没有看起来那么冷漠。  
阿帕基从来没想过一个单身男人的家居然可以这么整洁，空气里飘着洗涤剂的香味，桌上花瓶里的花还很新鲜......  
“啊，那个吗？”布加拉提看阿帕基盯着花瓶里的花，有些不好意思地笑笑，“是楼下花店的人送的，觉得很好看就插起来了。”  
“我先带你去你的房间吧。”布加拉提转移话题，带着阿帕基去了他的房间。  
阿帕基站在窗边，看着灰尘在阳光里跳跃。布加拉提在为他铺床，阳光打在他的睫毛上投下一片阴影，散落的阳光跌进他湛蓝的眼瞳里，就好像真正的大海一样波光粼粼。阿帕基好像突然有点明白为什么那些女人总是缠着布加拉提了。  
虽然布加拉提为阿帕基提供了一个极其舒适的居住环境，但他还是睡不着。盯着天花板直到半夜时倦意才涌了上来，睡着了梦里却又是无尽的噩梦，阿帕基挣扎着醒来，转头看了一眼时钟，不过才睡了半小时。  
阿帕基觉得自己头疼得快要裂开，他咬着牙在床上躺了一会儿，伸手去摸床头的烟盒，里面已经空了。阿帕基痛苦地呻吟了一声，他现在需要发泄，愧疚感仿佛要将他的心脏撕裂。他挣扎着爬起来，他记得布加拉提家有个阳台，也许可以去那里清醒一下。  
阳台上的冷风让阿帕基发昏的脑袋有了些许的清醒，太阳穴还在刺痛，他呼了口气，用拇指重重按了两下太阳穴。阳台上有很多布加拉提种的绿植，每一株都枝繁叶茂生机勃勃。阿帕基觉得布加拉提这个人真是奇怪，明明组织里有忙不完的事，他却还有闲心来操心别人和这些花花草草。  
阿帕基蹲下身拨弄着绿植，看到了墙边的花盆里有一株被刨出来的绿植，叶片七零八落的掉在地上，还连在枝茎上的几片也蔫了，没人管它的话一定会死的。阿帕基静静地看了一会儿，徒手在花盆里挖了个小坑，又把绿植捡起来小心栽好，也许是太过专注，他不知道布加拉已经站在了自己身后。  
“看来邻居家的猫又来阳台上捣乱了。”布加拉提突然说道。  
阿帕基一激灵，抬着一双沾满泥土的手往后看，布加拉提端着一杯牛奶站在他身后。  
“抱歉，吓到你了吗？”布加拉提弯下腰，抱歉地笑了笑。  
“没有......”阿帕基转过头来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
布加拉提蹲下身，对着阿帕基指了指脸颊。阿帕基下意识一抹，在手背上蹭出一条黑色的印记来。居然马虎到把泥蹭到脸上了吗？真是丢人。阿帕基皱着眉头又用手背擦了几下脸颊。  
“小时候我一做噩梦妈妈就会给我喝热牛奶，喝完就不会再做噩梦了。希望对你也有用。”布加拉提站起身，“先去洗手吧，谢谢你帮我照顾这棵绿植。”  
阿帕基坐在沙发上喝着热牛奶，说实话，自从母亲过世之后就再也没有人给自己热过牛奶了。牛奶里放了蜂蜜，阿帕基记得母亲以前也喜欢在热牛奶里加蜂蜜。已经很久没有人这么关心过自己了，阿帕基一时间有点恍惚。  
“谢谢。”阿帕基突然开口。  
布加拉提愣了一下，回了阿帕基一个温柔的微笑。  
也许真的是热牛奶有奇效，阿帕基难得的睡到了天亮，虽然只有短短的两个小时，但他真的，没有再做噩梦。  
和布加拉提生活在一起的日子让阿帕基有了全新的体验。在休息的时候，布加拉提会做饭，不管阿帕基几点从床上爬起来，厨房的桌子上都留着他的一份。布加拉提喜欢在中午打扫卫生，然后去给阳台上的绿植浇水，偶尔也会遇到邻居家的猫，布加拉提会从厨房拿来小鱼干喂它。而更多的时候布加拉提都在看书，坐在窗边的桌前，手边放着一杯咖啡，晚上他会找来CD放一部电影，拉上阿帕基一起看。虽然布加拉提很想配上一杯酒，但是想到了阿帕基只好又打消了这个念头。  
不变的是每晚的一杯热牛奶。虽然听起来有些可笑，但是得益于布加拉提的热牛奶，阿帕基觉得自己做噩梦的频率的确有所下降。和布加拉提生活在一起让阿帕基久违地体会到了活着的感觉，有人走进了他封闭而黑暗的世界，并且企图将这个世界照亮。  
也许是时候该离开了，虽然阿帕基有些贪恋这份温暖，但是他不能因此而影响布加拉提的生活，已经够了，布加拉提所做的一切，都在慢慢照亮阿帕基的世界。  
阿帕基觉得自己应该找个机会把这件事告诉布加拉提。  
那天小队顺利完成了波尔波的任务，得到了一大笔报酬，四个人在常去的餐厅里庆祝。布加拉提开了一瓶酒，纳兰迦一高兴喝得有点猛了，在餐厅里撒起酒疯来。几个人费了好大功夫才让纳兰迦安静下来，庆功宴也只能提前结束了。  
“今晚纳兰迦很开心啊。”布加拉提和阿帕基走在路上，晚风吹散了布加拉提身上的酒气，他柔软的黑发在风里飞舞。  
“阿帕基开心吗？”布加拉提吧头发别到耳后，阿帕基能更清楚地看到他湛蓝的眼瞳，因为喝过酒，所以看起来比平时更加湿润。  
“嗯。”阿帕基错开两人相交的视线。  
难以言喻的情感像藤蔓一样缠上了阿帕基的心。  
“布加拉提。”  
“嗯？”  
“这段时间谢谢你的照顾，我想我已经没事了。”阿帕基没有去看布加拉提的眼睛。  
“这样吗......”布加拉提沉吟了一下，“那真是太好了。”也许连布加拉提本人都不知道为什么会有突如其来的失落感。  
就这样吧，明天就搬走，然后他永远都是小队的一员，布加拉提永远都是他的队长。  
两个人没有再说过话，直到走进家门，布加拉提突然转身对阿帕基说：“陪我喝一杯吧，刚刚没有喝尽兴，再者庆祝你康复吧！”  
“好。”  
澄黄的酒液和冰块在杯子里碰撞，阿帕基接过布加拉提递过来的酒杯，气泡还在里面升腾。  
“干杯。”布加拉提举起酒杯，两个人的酒杯相撞发出清脆的响声。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，布加拉提在海边长大，他知道各种各样奇奇怪怪的海洋知识，他能讲出大海四季的不同，还知道哪里能找到奇怪的海洋生物，他能描述出日落和潮汐，海鸟的迁徙......所有的这一切让阿帕基感到陌生又熟悉，他已经很久没有好好看过海了，其实他只要走上楼顶就能看见那不勒斯的海，但那样又好像太单调，远远不如布加拉提所说的迷人。  
两个人不约而同地舍去了曾经那些糟糕的回忆，现在所说的一切都是甜蜜而诱人的。阿帕基难得说出了自己的少年轶事，笑得布加拉提差点连酒杯都端不住了，他一边抹着眼泪一边给阿帕基倒酒。酒精催化了两个人之间的气氛，他们像老友一样肆无忌惮地交谈，笑容是从未有过的爽朗。  
酒精让阿帕基的脑袋成了一团浆糊，他看着布加拉提的脸，心就像蚂蚁爬一样痒。  
布加拉提把手指插进黑发里向后抹了一把，他的脸颊在发烫，头也在发昏，阿帕基在他眼里也变得越来越不真实。  
“嗯，好像喝的有点多了......”布加拉提晕乎乎的站起来，一个趔趄朝地面摔了下去，还好阿帕基手疾眼快拉住了他。  
“没事吧？”阿帕基手臂穿过布加拉提的腋下把他提到了沙发上。  
布加拉提摇摇头，他用手臂捂住自己发烫的眼睛，真是糟糕的感觉。阿帕基俯下身去拉布加拉提的手臂，“我送你回房间。”  
“等等......”布加拉提拿手指抹了抹阿帕基的嘴角，“口红，花掉了......”布加拉提一直都觉得这些异色的口红在阿帕基身上有种妖异的美感。他已经不知道自己在做什么了，手指在阿帕基唇瓣上摩擦，把对方的口红全抹到了手指上。  
“布加拉提......”阿帕基抓住布加拉提的手，把他压在沙发上。  
“阿帕基的嘴唇很漂亮......要是接吻的话一定很舒服吧......”布加拉提半阖着眼睛，看得阿帕基心头一紧。  
阿帕基凑近了一些，“布加拉提，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
布加拉提眯着眼睛笑了笑，伸手去抱阿帕基的腰。  
阿帕基的瞳孔缩成一点，那些连他都还未曾察觉的感情被撕开了一个口，在胸口急速膨胀开来。  
“操！”阿帕基咬咬牙，俯下身吻住了布加拉提的唇。

吻里是酒的味道，布加拉提顺从地张开嘴，等了一会儿阿帕基还是没有下一步的动作，他擅自伸出舌头探进了阿帕基的嘴里。布加拉提收紧手臂，在对方推开他之前加深了这个吻。  
“嗯......”布加拉提从喉咙里发出低低的呻吟，他半眯着眼睛，颤抖着睫毛，像是对阿帕基无声的邀请。  
“阿帕基......”  
布加拉提呼唤的声音里带着黏腻的水声，让阿帕基有如触电。他从来都没有和男人做过，只凭直觉狠狠扯开布加拉提的衣服，手抚上了他的胸肌，找到那一点左右揉搓，柔软的肉粒慢慢硬得立了起来。只要轻轻一拨弄布加拉提就止不住地喘。  
“阿帕基.......嗯......”布加拉提无力地去推阿帕基的胸膛，阿帕基也感受到他的气息越发急促，便结束了这个吻。  
阿帕基脱下布加拉提的外套丢在一边，越发卖力地逗弄起胸前的肉粒来，布加拉提咬着嘴唇，他扭动着身子想逃离阿帕基的手，但这个姿势将他整个人卡在阿帕基的怀里动弹不得。  
“好热......”布加拉提哑着嗓子，颤抖着手去摸阿帕基的微凉的发丝，企图让自己滚烫的身体得到一丝舒缓。  
阿帕基一把攥住布加拉提的手把他翻了个身，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着布加拉提的呼吸而颤动。阿帕基看得有些愣神，紧接着把头埋进布加拉提的颈窝吻了上去。  
布加拉提的脑袋埋在沙发的靠背上，耳垂和后背被吮吸的潮湿一片，一股热流朝小腹涌去，下身在裤子里挤得难受。胸口的刺激还在继续，他去推阿帕基的手，反被拉住手一下下去碰充血挺立的肉粒。  
“阿帕基......放开......”布加拉提的挣扎在阿帕基眼里更像是邀请。阿帕基掰着布加拉提的下巴强迫着他转过头来接吻。舌头的翻搅让布加拉提的口腔不断涌出津液，又被阿帕基度过来吞咽，连嘴角溢出的一点也不放过。皮带被抽开，褪下内裤，已经抬头的性器被阿帕基握在手里，布加拉提狠狠地颤抖了一下，还没等挣扎，阿帕基已经握住他的性器开始上下撸动。  
布加拉提紧紧咬着嘴唇，呻吟却还是从唇缝里泄了出来。他小麦色的肌肤上染上了一层粉红，身上愈发燥热。“嗯......”布加拉提十指紧紧扣在沙发里，他低下头喘了一声，阿帕基能感觉到手里的性器又涨大了一圈。  
阿帕基的食指在马眼上摩擦，其余几指抚弄着柱身，他把手从布加拉提的胸口上移下来，握住囊袋轻轻揉捏。  
“阿帕基，不行了......唔！”布加拉提的呻吟卡在了喉咙里，被高潮刺激出的眼泪滴在沙发上，他仰着头，颈部曲线就像天鹅一样美丽。  
没等布加拉提回过神来，阿帕基就用沾满白浊的手指轻轻摸了摸布加拉提的后穴。布加拉提抖了一下，转过头来看着阿帕基，刚刚的眼泪还挂在脸上。阿帕基凑过去吻布加拉提，手指在穴口揉搓按压，一个指节慢慢刺了进去。布加拉提挣扎着，阿帕基的手指却越来越深，很快一整根手指都没了进去。  
温热濡湿的内壁收缩着紧紧绞住阿帕基的手指，他空出一只手又去抚摸布加拉提的胸口，试图让他放松下来。  
“嗯......啊哈......”布加拉提的呻吟都被堵在了嘴里，他能感受到阿帕基的手指在慢慢增加，它们在里面旋转抠挖，在摸到一个地方后，布加拉提全身都酥麻了一下，差点就跪不住。  
“舒服吗？”阿帕基放开布加拉提的唇，在他耳边吹了一口气。布加拉提紧紧闭着眼睛不肯说话，后穴因为羞耻而收紧。  
阿帕基也不多说，拉开裤链把自己硬得发疼的性器掏出来，对准了布加拉提的后穴。  
“我进去了。”阿帕基喘着粗气，一点点把性器往里面塞。  
布加拉提紧紧抓着沙发，手指的尺寸完全不能和性器相比，他疼得发抖，后穴像要被撕裂一般。先前的快感已经完全消失了，后穴只有疼痛和异物感，下唇被咬得尝到了血腥味，冷汗涔涔而下......布加拉提只想快点结束这一切。  
“放轻松，布加拉提......”阿帕基也不好受，他摸着布加拉提的性器以示抚慰，在感觉到对方放松了一些之后凭感觉撞向了那一点。  
布加拉提失声尖叫，不自觉地把腿分得更开了，阿帕基乘机又抽动了几下，每一次都撞到那个点上。如此重复了几次，布加拉提整个人都陷在了情潮里。  
“嗯......啊......阿帕基......好舒服......再，再深一点......”如果布加拉还清醒，他是绝对说不出这种话来的，而现在酒精麻痹了神经，一切都只是遵从本能。他脱力地靠在沙发上，阿帕基对于力度和角度的把控舒服得他头皮发麻。  
那一夜两个人不知道做了多少次，直到最后醉得实在是厉害，抱着昏睡过去，这场性事才算结束。  
布加拉提醒来的时候已经是中午了，他头疼欲裂，迷迷糊糊想起了昨晚那场疯狂的性事。布加拉提瞬间清醒过来，他挣扎着起身，腰背的酸痛和后面私处撕裂般的疼痛让他让他倒吸了一口凉气。布加拉提这时才发现他已经在自己的房间里了，后面已经被清理过，没有粘腻的感觉。布加拉提僵直地坐在床上，突然想起来他没有看到阿帕基，阿帕基呢？是没有打招呼就已经离开了吗？布加拉提跌跌撞撞地从床上爬下来穿上拖鞋，昨晚失去理智所做的一切，他需要给阿帕基一个解释。  
因为身体的不适，布加拉提走路分外艰难，他打开房门看见了坐在客厅里的阿帕基，还好，他还在。  
阿帕基有些局促的站起身来，看见布加拉提一时间有些语塞。他握着拳，很久才从喉间挤出一句“对不起。”今早他在布加拉提腿间看到的那些红白交织的痕迹和身上青紫的吻痕足以证明他昨晚有多么疯狂。  
“不，阿帕基，我也有责任，我……”布加拉提的话戛然而止，他不知道该怎么说下去。  
不是没有察觉到自己的感情，只是这份感情让阿帕基和布加拉提感到困惑，感情不知道从什么时候开始萌芽，曾经的伴侣也都是女性，思来想去也许这只是因为在一个屋檐下而催生出来的无聊情绪罢了。  
阿帕基还是离开了，布加拉提对他的照顾让他产生了心理的依赖，而那份感情或许也只是他扭曲了这份依赖罢了。无论如何，他不想让布加拉提困扰和难堪。  
布加拉提坐在沙发上一个人看着电影，明明以前一直都是一个人的，为什么现在会感到孤独？他习惯性地摸了摸旁边的位置，一片冰凉。  
电影还在继续，布加拉提仰头靠在沙发上，鼻尖萦绕着洗涤剂的味道，风从阳台上刮进来，能听见绿植叶子的簌簌声。他睁开眼睛站起来走向阳台，阿帕基走之前给所有的绿植都耐心地松土、施肥、浇水，那株被阿帕基栽回去的绿植也长出了新叶。布加拉提看向远方，“阿帕基......”他喃喃道。  
阿帕基躺在床上，现在又是他一个人了。没有了睡前的那一杯热牛奶，连入睡都变得如此困难，他似乎把布加拉提给他的热牛奶当做了一个魔法，只要有那个魔法的庇护，他就会有一个安稳的夜晚。阿帕基打开冰箱，里面空空如也。厨房他几乎就没用过，翻来找去翻出一罐不知道什么时候的蜂蜜。  
阿帕基冲了杯蜂蜜水，祈祷它和布加拉提的热牛奶一样有奇效。而事实上蜂蜜放了太久，蜂蜜水喝起来又酸又涩，阿帕基实在难以忍受它奇怪的味道。  
“布加拉提......”阿帕基靠在沙发上仰着头。空气里没有洗涤剂的味道，客厅和房间也乱糟糟的。没有布加拉提，一切都糟透了。他看着窗外的月光，又一次开始重复噩梦和失眠。  
“喂，福葛，”纳兰迦凑到福葛耳边：“布加拉提是和阿帕基吵架了吗？他们两个都不说话。”  
福葛摇摇头，他记得前几天阿帕基还住在布加拉提家，而且布加拉提也不是生气就不理人的类型。  
布加拉提瞟了一眼阿帕基，正好撞上了对方的视线，两个人不约而同地把视线转向了别处。  
纳兰迦很迷惑，但是福葛让他闭嘴。  
“波尔波下令要我们解决在赌场闹事的人，”布加拉提企图用任务转移纳兰迦和福葛的注意力，“收拾一下准备出发。”  
闹事者聚集在废弃的楼房里，他们也是一群亡命之徒，知道得罪了组织肯定是死路一条，所以干脆躲在这里打算和来处理他们的人鱼死网破。  
“纳兰迦，福葛，你们守在外面，如果有人出来，一个不留的全部解决掉。”布加拉提看了一眼阿帕基，短暂地沉吟了一下，“阿帕基你和我进去。”  
大局当前，布加拉提没有时间去思考那些个人问题了，纳兰迦和福葛不适合室内战斗，阿帕基又很擅长近身搏斗，这已经是最好的安排了。  
废楼里虽然房间很多，但是靠着布加拉提的[钢链手指]在其中穿行也并不难。  
虽然他们把控着几个重要位置，但都是些普通人，就算拿着枪对布加拉提和阿帕基也构不成威胁。  
“大部分人应该聚集在楼上的第四间房间里。”阿帕基收回[忧郁蓝调]。  
布加拉提点点头，在墙上开了一个拉链，和阿帕基一起钻了进去。  
房间里坐着几个男人，他们对外面发生了什么毫不知情，也不知道自己要面对的是从来都没有听说过的“替身使者”。  
直到他们看见墙上出现了诡异的拉链，从中居然射出了子弹，他们一个个倒在血泊中，有些枪伤虽不致命，但是足够让他们痛苦。这就是轻视组织的后果，直到死他们都想不到这个组织里到底还有多少人拥有这种奇怪的足以杀人的力量。  
解决他们不过只是几分钟，布加拉提和阿帕基从拉链里走出来确认死亡情况。  
“怎么有个小孩？”阿帕基皱着眉。  
布加拉提顺着他的视线看过去，角落里蹲着一个小孩，他极力压制住自己的泪水和恐惧，就在刚刚，布加拉提杀死了他的父亲。  
“不用管他，看他的样子多半是被父亲强行拉过来的，估计连他父亲干了些什么都不知道。”布加拉提走近看着瑟缩在角落里的孩子，父辈的错误与他无关，没有必要滥杀无辜。  
“走吧。”布加拉提示意阿帕基离开。他轻视了一个孩子的仇恨，忘记了仇恨也是杀人利器。  
“把爸爸还给我……”那个孩子小声说着，突然从身后掏出了父亲留给他防身用的枪，同时扣动了扳机。  
布加拉提侧过头去看，本能地想召唤出[钢链手指]来防御，但是当他看到了孩子身后飘出的黑影时，能力失效了。  
怎么会！原来这个孩子也是替身使者吗！距离太近，已经躲不开了！  
“布加拉提——”阿帕基冲过去一把抱住布加拉提。  
三声枪响过后，阿帕基倒在了血泊里，三发子弹都打进了他的背里。  
“阿帕基！阿帕基你怎么样！”布加拉提扶住阿帕基，从他背上流出来的血染红了布加拉提的手。  
阿帕基勉强抬起头，沾血的手指划过布加拉提的脸庞，“你没事……真是太好了……”  
子弹射出的那一刻，阿帕基曾经的噩梦开始在眼前上演，意识里有个声音在告诉他，如果他再不做些什么，他就会失去布加拉提。还好，他在事情变得不可挽回之前挡住了子弹，没有再失去任何人，真是太好了......  
阿帕基失去意识前耳边只有布加拉提的呼喊。啊啊，又让他担心了吗......阿帕基彻底坠入了黑暗。  
第一次，布加拉提看见送进手术室的是父亲，第二次，是阿帕基。  
手术室的灯亮了起来，布加拉提坐在长椅上，眼里是深深的疲惫，他只希望医生能和以前一样和他说“病人已经脱离危险了。”  
“唔......”布加拉提烦躁地把手指插进黑发里。要是他再小心一点，不要靠那个孩子那么近，阿帕基就不会躺在手术室里了。  
手术时间很长，福葛和纳兰迦几次来劝布加拉提休息都被他拒绝了，他实在没办法把阿帕基一个人留在这里。布加拉提少有的产生了一种名为“害怕”的情绪，他害怕会就此失去阿帕基。直到此刻布加拉提才意识到那份感情是真实的，不是同住一个屋檐下产生的错觉。  
“阿帕基......”布加拉提小声地呼唤，他希望阿帕基能听见。  
阿帕基发觉自己走入了一片黑暗之中，他走了很久很久都看不到黑暗的尽头，除了自己周围散发的微光，他看不到任何东西，只觉得前方似乎有什么东西在吸引他。他不知疲倦地走着，不知道自己身在何处，也不知道要走到哪里去。  
“阿帕基......”阿帕基听见有人在叫他的名字，他四处张望了一下，什么都没有。于是他又继续前进。  
“阿帕基，醒醒，我有很重要的话要和你说......”  
阿帕基不解地看向周围的黑暗，他明明一直都是醒着的，这个声音又是谁？  
“阿帕基！”那个声音越来越急促，“那个只有你能完成的任务我还没有告诉你......”  
什么任务？阿帕基停下脚步，脑海里慢慢浮现出一个人的脸，“布加拉提......”他喃喃道。他想起来了！他和布加拉提在执行任务，然后他中了枪......那现在是怎么回事？这又是哪里？前面还有东西在吸引着他，后面是布加拉提的呼唤，阿帕基愣在原地，到底该去哪里？  
阿帕基握紧了拳头，他要回去找布加拉提，前面的不管是什么都见鬼去吧！他转身向布加拉提声音的方向走去，走出两步身后的黑暗就像玻璃一样开始破碎，地面全都变成了不见底的深渊。没有给阿帕基任何的反应机会，整个空间全部坍塌下来，深渊里伸出了无数只漆黑的手把阿帕基拖拽下去，他徒劳地伸手想抓住什么，周围只有一片虚无。  
越来越多的手抓住了阿帕基，几乎要将他淹没，那些粘稠的黑暗包裹上来，没入阿帕基的口鼻，他已经什么都看不到了。  
突然黑暗中出现了一片小小的光，紧接着一只手紧紧握住了阿帕基的手，一把将他从无边的黑暗里拉了出来。  
阿帕基看见了布加拉提，他笑着抱住自己，“该回来了，阿帕基。”  
“阿帕基醒了！”阿帕基的耳膜震了一下，要不是他现在动不了，他一定要捂住纳兰迦的嘴。  
“瞎叫什么！快去叫医生！”这是福葛的声音。  
过了很久阿帕基才适应光线睁开了眼睛，他一睁眼就看见了布加拉提和他眼中那片海。  
阿帕基的喉咙干涩不堪，他说不出话，但布加拉提能看出他的唇形，他说的是：“布加拉提。”  
“我在。”布加拉提握住阿帕基的手，就像他第一次牵起阿帕基的手一样，温暖又充满力量。  
阿帕基觉得躺在病房里的日子实在是无聊得要命，还好布加拉提每天都会来看他，告诉他一天的趣事，这让他想起了住在布加拉提家的那段日子，温暖又充满生趣。能这样看着布加拉提就已经够了，阿帕基害怕距离太近又只会像那晚过后一样把两个人推得更远。  
“我带你去个地方吧。”那天中午布加拉提突然对阿帕基说，“一直在病房里也很闷吧？”  
阿帕基点点头，他的确也很想出去转转了。布加拉提借来轮椅，推着阿帕基上了楼顶。  
今天是难得的好天气，楼顶上晾满了床单，都被风吹得鼓了起来。  
“在这里可以看见海。”布加拉提推着阿帕基站在护栏前，“怎么样？很漂亮吧。”  
的确很漂亮，但是比起布加拉提口中的海，好像还差了点什么。  
“布加拉提，”阿帕基突然开口，“要去哪里才能看见你说的海。”  
布加拉提把手放在阿帕基的肩膀上，“去我的家乡，那里有最美的海。”布加拉提顿了顿，“等以后我可以带你去看。”  
“嗯。”  
又来了，这可怕的沉默，楼顶上只能听见风吹动床单的声音。  
“我的意思是，”布加拉提说道：“你愿意和我一起去看海吗？”  
阿帕基有些诧异地回头去看布加拉提，这种暧昧不清的话语让他忍不住浮想联翩，喜悦慢慢从心底溢出。  
“或者换个说法，”布加拉提深吸了口气，像豁出去了一样，“我喜欢你，阿帕基。”  
阿帕基的话哽在喉咙里，看着布加拉提的眼睛变得有些湿润。他想再确认一遍，可是他说不出话，喜悦在胸口炸开来，撑得他难受。  
布加拉提走到阿帕基身前蹲下身，拉着他的双手，“阿帕基，我可以喜欢你吗？”  
阿帕基低着头不肯看他，重重点了两下头。  
“那真是太好了。”布加拉提抱住阿帕基，趁对方不注意快速亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
“布加拉提！”阿帕基去推布加拉提，“不要在这里亲啊！”  
“这里没人来的，没关系。”布加拉提紧紧抱住阿帕基不肯放手，又一次吻了上去。  
这个吻是海风的味道。  
阿帕基出院之后又住进了布加拉提的家。打开门之后还是熟悉的味道，阿帕基看了一眼阳台，那里好像多出了什么东西。  
“是蓝雏菊。”布加拉提站在阿帕基身后，“就是你上次栽的那株，我也没想到它居然会开花，之前一直当不知名的绿植养的。”  
那蓝色的小家伙花瓣上还沾着早晨的露水，在风里一摇一晃。  
布加拉提上前几步，双手撑着阳台的护栏，深吸了一口早晨清新的空气。风把他的黑发吹乱，阿帕基从后面抱住他，轻轻把他的头发别到耳后。  
晚上两个人坐在沙发上看电影，也不知怎么的，看着看着就看到了床上。  
两个人都脱光了衣服，在床上拥吻，耳边是彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
阿帕基小心翼翼地给布加拉提扩张，看着对方涨红的脸，坏心眼地用指甲刮了一下布加拉提的敏感点，换来了对方的一个婉转的音节。  
布加拉提跨坐在阿帕基身上，一开始还能自己抬着腰去蹭那个点，一个回合下来就累得说什么也不肯动了，趴在阿帕基身上任由他抚摸舔弄自己胸口的黑色文身。  
阿帕基坏心眼地顶了一下胯，布加拉提呻吟了一声，用湿润的湛蓝眼瞳看着阿帕基，这样还不够。  
阿帕基把布加拉提放平躺在床上，在他腰下垫了一个枕头，把布加拉提的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，这个姿势可以进得更深。  
布加拉提脚趾都绷了起来，嘴里断断续续地叫着阿帕基的名字，勾着他的脖颈接吻。布加拉提手指滑过阿帕基背上的疤痕，又被阿帕基一把攥住了手腕拉到头顶，阿帕基不允许他在这个时候去想别的事情。  
做到最后布加拉提已经没有力气再动了，他抱着阿帕基，两个人的胸膛紧贴。布加拉提享受着阿帕基的性器在他的体内摩擦带来的快感，酥酥麻麻的感觉一阵阵涌向小腹。  
“布加拉提，我爱你......”在睡着之前，布加拉提听见阿帕基说。他一直都忘记和阿帕基说，那个只有他能完成的任务是什么，不过阿帕基现在好像已经明白了，爱布加拉提，这是只有他才能完成的任务。  
布加拉提抱着阿帕基迷迷糊糊睡到早上，摸了摸旁边阿帕基已经不在床上了。布加拉提揉揉眼睛，摸起一边的衣服套在身上，他好像闻到了糊味。  
打开房门布加拉提就看见厨房里飘出一股黑烟，阿帕基在里面忙得跳脚，看见布加拉提出来马上关了火，一脸“你要笑就笑吧”的样子。  
“噗！”阿帕基没想到布加拉提真的笑了出来，他气势汹汹地走过去一把抱起布加拉提，“不准笑！”  
布加拉提笑得眼泪都出来了，伸出手胡乱抹了一把阿帕基的脸，抹下来一大块黑色的污渍。  
“你看。”布加拉提把手伸给阿帕基看。  
阿帕基抓着布加拉提的手腕把那块黑色的污渍墨到他脸上。两个人抱在沙发上闹成一团，阿帕基气急败坏地用一个吻堵住了布加拉提的笑。  
阿帕基想过很多次和布加拉提的离别，但是没想到一切来的这么突然。阿帕基甚至都没来得及看布加拉提最后一眼，他没能等到布加拉提带他去看故乡的海。  
阿帕基闭上眼睛，梦里是布加拉提澄澈的蓝色眼瞳，那片海，怎么都看不腻啊......  
而布加拉提也引来了自己的终点。他告诉乔鲁诺无须在意，因为他已经完成了自己该做的事，可以安心去见阿帕基了。他相信阿帕基一定在路的终点等着他。  
阳台上的蓝色雏菊有些发蔫了，太久没人照顾过它了，照顾它的人也不会再回来了。它很快就会引来自己的终点，和他的主人一样去往一个永恒的地方。


End file.
